


Lucy

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Lucifer about his life and plans and the Apocalypse... Slight crack... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, just my words...

**_Lucy_ **

_I fell from heaven, fell from grace_

_Down in hell I lost my faith_

_I created a kind born out of pain_

_While above Abel got slayed by Cain_

_The humans are flawed yet so is my kind_

_Born in darkness to fight the light_

_Now the Winchesters screw with my plan once more_

_A plan I made because in Hell I was bored_

_The Apocalypse I thought, would be kind of fun_

_And I would rise up to see the sun_

_But of course the Winchesters won´t play along_

_With them it is always the same sad old song_

_"We will kill you, stop you, no matter what!_

_If we have to we will even summon God!"_

_They always say no, never say yes_

_Exspecially after poor Sam lost sweet Jess_

_But in the end, I tell you, I´ll win_

_Because wanting to play isn´t a sin_

_Demons will rule, Angels will fall_

_As soon as the Horsemen come to call_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, unbeta´d, here have a cookie.  
> Love, the shadowcat


End file.
